1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improvement in movable blast pipes for jet engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To respond to the new requirements of users concerning the maneuverability of certain planes and the necessity to carry out rapid changes in plane attitude, without calling on classical guiding devices which in general have the drawback of increasing the drag on the plane, at a time when required performance demands maximum smoothness of the body, it has been desirable to equip jet engines with movable blast pipes.
These movable blast pipes include a stationary element composed notably of the back part of the post-combustion canal of the engine, at the end of which the gas is ejected into a movable element, mounted and pivoting at the end of the fixed element according to an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of said fixed element, said elements being mounted in a watertight and airtight manner, one with relation to the other, by means of spherical collars.